Emma's Turn
by Darnez
Summary: Regina took Emma from loving parents, Abused her, locked her away for years! She claimed she was doing it for her own good. Mother's know best. Regina got her happy ending, When Emma was 18 by killing Snow White right in front of her. Now it's Emma's turn for a happy ending. (2nd part of : "A nightmare' by fanfictor40! ) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Emma's turn

Hey Guys, I am only continuing the work of a genius, **fanfictor40! Thank you so much for allowing me to add on to your story! The title is called: **A nightmare . Click that link to be taken to it. Check the bottom of this page to be given a quick summary of: " A nightmare"

* * *

28 year old Emma Swan missed her mom. It had been 10 years since Regina murdered her right in front of her. She thought about it every day since, and It made her sick to her stomach. The nightmares from being locked up in the tower, the basement, the castle when she was a kid. Regina ruined her life. She married August and had a beautiful son named Henry, but she wasn't happy. She knew the best thing to do was leave them. She couldn't be a mom, not when she was so damaged. She left her son when he was only 1. It was for the best.

Emma sat in her mother's old apartment. She sat with a bottle of whiskey in her hands, a picture of her mom in the other. She was so beautiful, she did not deserve to die. Emma threw the picture on the floor beside her, as she felt a buzz in her pants pocket. She took a drink straight from the bottle before she pulled out her phone and answered it.

"What?" She answered angrily.

"Emma, it's your father".

"I'm busy". Emma went to press end but before she could her father interrupted the action.

"Wait"!

Emma, clearly annoyed…"What is it".

"I just want to tell you happy birthday and that I missed you. Henry misses you, and so does August. We want you to come home".

"I am home", Emma barked angrily. She pressed end this time and threw the phone up against the wall.

She walked over to the mirror, and for the first time in a long time she looked at herself, she was no longer that little girl Regina kept locked away. She was a woman now. She had hardened as all the hatred inside of her grew. She looked as if all she ever did was left weights, which she did. Regina was going to feel her wrath.

She just needed an advantage, Regina had magic she was powerless against her now. And that angered her. She picked up the whiskey bottle, and after one more drink she threw it at the mirror, and watched both shatter in a million pieces.

"Throwing a temper tantrum are we dearie"?

"What do you want Gold"? Emma unfazed by his sudden appearance. "I want to give you a word of advice".

"I don't want your advice". Emma turned around, and slowly approached like a dog ready to attack any second.

"Well you shall have it". Gold conjured up a fire ball and threw it at Emma.

Emma ducked quickly, "what the hell Gold"?

The fire ball bounced off the wall and circled around to catch its target. Emma begin to duck every time it got near her.

"Stop it Gold. NOW".

"Only you can stop it dearie".

Emma sprung around and to miss another fire ball there was two of them now. Gold added in another one, all of them cornering Emma against the wall, she was becoming angry now. She didn't know what kind of sick game Gold was playing but she was not in the mood. She held out her hands and to her surprise, she caught the fireballs. She looked shocked at her hands, when she closed her hands the fire went away. It was like the most natural feeling to her.

"What did you do to me Gold"?

'I just helped you unlock your magic Emma. Call it a birthday gift".

* * *

When little Emma swan starts having fun adventurous dreams, she never thought she could be caught by an evil queen. When Emma's dreams start to turn into nightmares that she cant wake up from and, she might be stuck with the evil queen forever. Emma escapes with the help of , Mr Gold, but years later when Emma is a teen, The evil queen Regina, crosses into our world just to claim what she believes is rightfully hers, Emma. She forces Emma to leave her adoptive family, and live in StoryBrooke with her, as the mayors daughter. Afraid that she will love someone else more, or try to leave her, Regina locks her away for years, until she is 18. Regina marry's hook and at her wedding she rips Snow Whites heart out, crushing it right in front of Emma and leaves her to be alone forever, until...

Please read the story, it is really good, and it is really dark themed ;) Regina got her happy ending. It's Emma's turn now.

Link to story:

s/9628476/1/A-nightmare


	2. Chapter 2: Emma's turn to bend a hook

Warning! If you are a Captainswan shipper, please don't read. I'm sorry guys!

* * *

_…__.'I just helped you unlock your magic Emma. Call it a birthday gift". _

"You are the product of true love, the strongest magic there is. You are very powerful Emma, more powerful than me and Regina combined. You magic comes naturally, just will what you want and you shall have it. Don't let this gift go to waste".

Emma walked over to the coat rack by the door and grabbed her leather jacket, "Oh I won't".

Gold smirked as Emma left the now rundown apartment. He just unleased a blood seeking monster.

It wasn't hard to track hook down. She had known where he was for years, she had gotten good at tracking people down. She walked into a bar, with her hair in a ponytail, some black leather pants, and a black sleeveless top that showed every muscle. And to top it off some black boots. She had her jacket draped over her shoulders.

She scanned the room stopping at the entrance before she found who she was looking for. Hook. He was sitting at the bar with 3 other guys. She stormed over and immediately punched one guy, knocking him out cold, gaining everyone's attention, including hooks. Hook laughed, "lady what's your problem"?

Hook clearly had no clue who she was. Hey it was 10 years. Emma smirked. Hook stood up grabbing his leather belt. The two guys lined up behind him, as if they were protecting him.

Emma with a straight face, threw both of her hands outwards sending both guys flying in opposite directions, at this the bar went quiet all eyes were on Emma.

It was easy to see that Hook was frightened.

Emma cocked her head sideways to study hooks face. "What's the matter hook"?

Hook gulped before he continued, "there is only one person I know who can do that. Well two". He corrected.

"Yes, Regina and Gold. But I'm only looking for one. Where's Regina"?

"I don't kno-"

He was cut off and before he could continue, Emma had her hand around his throat and held him holstered up in midair.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Answer my question. Don't waste my time". Emma said squinting her eyes. If looks could kill, hook would be dead.

"I can't she will kill me".

"Well today's your lucky day, because if you don't tell me, you won't have to worry about Regina I will kill you".

Emma took her other hand and twisted in the air. Hook then looked over her shoulder and realize someone was trying to attack Emma from behind, and she broke his neck without even looking at him.

Hook was petrified. "Who are you"?

Emma smirked. "Don't you remember me? I know it's been ten years, you and mommy dearest haven't forgotten about me yet have you".

Hook shocked by the revelation, "Emma? What happened to you, I thought you was-"

"Dead"? Emma tightened her grip even more, she decided to cancel Hook right then and there.


	3. Chapter 3: Where's Regina

_…__."Dead"? Emma tightened her grip even more, she decided to cancel Hook right then and there. _

"Waiiit Emma", he managed to choke out. Emma dropped him. He grabbed his throat as he stood up. "I don't know where Regina is". Emma slanted her head again which scared the shit out of Hook, she was so emotionless, like she didn't care about anything, like she wasn't human.

"Then you're useless to me. Burn in hell". She went to kill him, but he stopped her. "Please Emma. Don't kill me. What happened to you? You was such a sweet girl. Your mother-"

"My mother is dead. You watched Regina kill her". Emma started to pace around the room, everyone moved out of her way as she circled Hook. You could hear a pin drop. "You held me while Regina killed my mother right in front of me. You might as well ripped her heart out yourself". Emma said those words as if they were nothing. She was had no emotions. No remorse.

"I'm sorry Emma, please forgive me, I'm a changed man". Emma did not care. She was getting revenge for her mother. Her mother Snow white. Her mother would not want her to kill, she would want her to forgive. She turned around and saw the guy she murdered that night, with a broken neck. She waved her hand, and it popped right back into place. The man stood up terrified. He stared at Emma.

"Boo!" She yelled and he passed out.

"My mother wouldn't want me to kill an innocent person. But you on the other hand".

Emma turned to look at Hook again. She picked him back up and choked the life out of him. She watched as he jerked and flopped hanging, like a little fish. He stopped moving and just hung up there. Lifeless.

She killed him, she heard someone gasped. Emma laughed, "you're so crazy". She motioned her hand over hooks body and made him disappear.

Before she left the bar she turned around and wiped everyone's memory.


	4. Chapter 4 : Where's Regina PT 2

Emma had yet found out where Regina was. She just knew she was somewhere happy, and that pissed her off to the core. Only one person would know where she was.

Emma stormed in Mr. Gold's shop. Surprise, Surprise, her father was standing there.

"Emma"

he called out when he saw her.

"Where have you been, I've missed you".

Emma softened for a second and looked down. She felt a little guilty, but that quickly went away. She held her hand up and made her father pass out.

"Emma, what can I do for you'?

"I need help finding that bitch, Regina. Hook was no help, he is no longer with us".

Gold laughed. "What makes you think I know where she is".

"Cut the shit Gold. Tell me where she is, or I will kill you"!

"You wouldn't want to do that dearie, you see", Gold walked around the counter, "My magic is Dark magic, yours is made of true love. If you kill me you will gain all my magic".

"Sounds good to me", Emma reached her hands up to strangle Gold.

"Wait, I'm not done. You see, my magic will cancel some of your magic, and you will only be able to do simple magic tricks".

Gold pulled some flowers out of his shirt sleeve as a demonstration.

Emma lowered her hands.

"But I have what you need to find Regina. This belongs to the Queen". Gold went in a golden box behind his counter and retrieved a chain of keys. "These are the keys to story Brooke". He waved his hands over them, they shimmered with light before returning to normal color.

Gold handed it over, but before Emma could snatch it, he took it back.

"What do you want"?

"When this is over, you will owe me a favor, Deal"?

"Deal"! Emma snatched the keys and headed out of the door.

It did not take long for Emma to locate Regina with the keys, the closer she got, the hotter the keys got. She found Regina in Florida. Emma peeked through the window to her house and was sickened. Regina was with another guy and she looked happy. Around them was what Emma pictured family would be like. There was about 10 other people there, laughing and joking. Good, Emma loved a good audience. Regina was going to pay.


End file.
